


In Which Our Protagonist Falls Victim to a Cold And Her Pity-Interest Must Take Care Of Her Containing One Highly Awkward First Kiss, More Nonsensical Insults Than Anyone Ever Needed, and a Blanket Cocoon

by mewCoyote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, cute dorks in love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewCoyote/pseuds/mewCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi comes down with a nasty cold. Ordinarily this would be no big deal. Drink lots of fluids, get some bed rest, and so on. The problem is that her stuffy nose is making her senses go haywire. Her sniffer is defective, her sense of taste is off. It's the first time she's ever felt really, truly blind. She's sick and frightened and alone in the dark with no lusus capable of taking care of her. </p>
<p>It's Karkat Vantas to the rescue.</p>
<p>Hints of Karezi (but no pre-established romantic relationship), would be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Our Protagonist Falls Victim to a Cold And Her Pity-Interest Must Take Care Of Her Containing One Highly Awkward First Kiss, More Nonsensical Insults Than Anyone Ever Needed, and a Blanket Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the above Kink Meme prompt  
> I think I did the angst and the cute but I'm not sure how well I did. Hope you like, Anon! :D

gallowsCalibrator has begun trolling carcinoGenetist  
GC: K3RK3t  
CG: TEREZI?  
GC: 1 N33D YOUR H3LP  
GC: G3T OV3R TO MY PLA3C3 3S SOON 4S YOU C3N  
CG: ARE YOU OK?  
gallowsCalibrator has ceased trolling carcinoGenetist  
CG: TEREZI?  
CG: SHIT.  
carcinoGenetist has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator

Twenty minutes later (a new record), Karkat was at Terezi's doorstep, pounding on her door. "Terezi? Are you alright?

"Get your ass in here." Terezi's rasp sounded even hoarser than usual, and Karkat was honestly worried. (Not that he'd admit that. Shut up.) 

Terezi was wrapped up in a cocoon of bright blankets, nose teal and runny. Karkat stopped dead, so freaking _done_. "Did you literally call me over here to complain about a _cold_? This is a complete and utter waste of everyone's time, Terezi. Why would you-"

Terezi interrupted that with a glare. "Karkat, I can't smell."

"So? No one can - oh. Shit." Karkat walked over to her, silently apologetic.

Terezi sniffled. "Where are you?" Her hand flails in his direction, and he grabs it.

"I'm right here, Terezi. Hush." Studying her face, he wonders how little she can really perceive right now. He's so used to her knowing everything, knowing what he'll do and say before he does, and here she is, truely blind. A pang of pity strikes his blood-pusher, but he ignores it. "Do you need anything? You -um, you look like crap, honestly."

Terezi twines her fingers with his, sniffling again. "Just- stay here for a bit? I-" she doesn't finish the sentence, but he thinks he understands. 

She doesn't want to be alone.

Leaning into his body, she chirrs, a wet, muted sound. "You're so warm, Karkles." He smiles at her, smiles because he's sure she can't tell right now. His arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him and holding her, content in this moment to be her heating pad and her source of comfort. 

It takes him a long time of listening to her quiet, rough breaths, but eventually he falls asleep.

\------------------------

The world was empty. Terezi sniffled at the air, scowling when she could smell only snot. "Karkat?" she rasped, listening carefully for any hint of noise. 

Footsteps. "I'm here, Terezi." She felt him against her blanket cocoon. "I was just getting you some soup."

Terezi laughed weakly, coughing. "You're acting like a love-sick wriggler." 

"Says the one who forced me to come here to care for your sorry ass." A spoon pressed against her lips, and she drank the broth gratefully. 

Terezi grinned at him. "You're the one who listened. You didn't have to come." She tilted her head up to him, hoping he knew what she was thinking. _But thank you._

"What did you expect?" He spoon-fed her as he talked, probably to keep her from replying. "A leader never deserts his people. I had to come, Terezi. You didn't leave me a choice, what with all you stupid manipulating and scheming." 

"You just wanted an excuse to barrel over here like the dumb-witted hero of some sappy rom-com." Terezi's fingers rested on the back of his wrist, cold against his warmth. 

"Rom-coms are not sappy, Terezi! They're beautiufl expressions of-"

She used her other hand to cover his face. "Shut up. If they're so good, shouldn't they reflect reality?" She pushed a grin onto her face, too tired to really want to fight with him. "I bet they make better soup in your god-awful movies."

She could hear the offended huff he so often let out in response to her snark. "My soup is great. You just have a freaky-ass tongue." 

Terezi stuck out her tongue in response, and everything was warm and content and she felt just a little less alone. 

\------------------

"It's been 3 days." Terezi and Karkat were cuddled together on the couch, a muted title screen looping unoticed in teh background. Terezi pressed her nose into Karkat's neck, breathing deeply. "Not that I'm complaining. You're comfy."

Karkat scowled, hand running through her hair. "I'm not comfy, you just have low standards." He rested his head on hers, humming contentedly. "How are you feeling?"

Terezi tangled her hands in his, oddly intimate. "I can take care of myself, Karkat." 

"Of course you can." His pulse fluttered against her head. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't stay another day. You'll recover faster that way." 

"Pity-struck grub."

"Cantankerous stubborn git."

Pure laughter. "Someone's in deniiiiial!"

Karkat scowled harder. There had been a moment there, almost. Until she went and ruined it. Flighty broads. 

"Aww. Don't be sad, Mr. Grumpyguts!" She shifted to look into his eyes, eerily sightless. With a cackle, she pulled the corners of his mouth up. "There you go!"

Karkat flailed at her hands, pushing her off. "Terezi!"

A smile danced across her face, and he gently brushed a thumb over her cheek. 

Her lips touch ther corner of his mouth. 

He freezes.

She finds his lips, and _ohmygod_ she tastes a little like snot still and her tongue is more slimy than sexy and _Terezi_ and his lips somehow start moving and he doesn't really know what to do and she pulls away and it's _perfect_. 

Terezi runs her tongue over her lips. "Delicious."

She could barely contain her laughter as Karkat fled from the hive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Reviews make happy writers! :33


End file.
